Pretty Cure ★ Haven
Pretty Cure ★ Haven is a fan series based on Paper Mario created by Cure Believe. Plot It's a new millennium, and everyone is celebrating! Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is recruiting new minions to take over Star Haven, and plans to eliminate the Star Spirits and take the Star Rod! He decides to do it on his own, then the enemies will take over. Bowser's plan goes with success, but hope is not lost. The seven Star Spirits are instead reincarnated as seven girls of various personalities. Namari, the leader of the newborn Pretty Cure team, vows to find the enemy, get the Star Rod, and return it to its rightful place! One question remains: Who will watch over it? Characters Cures Amari Namari The lead Cure, Namari is a shy 14 year old who is fascinated with dreams. She always believes her dreams mean something but usually is not believed by others. Her alter ego is Cure Ancient. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The pure star, Cure Ancient!" Sakurai Michiru Michiru is a mature 15 year old who happens to be a "role model" to her fellow classmates. She wishes to become a mother of two children one day. Her alter ego is Cure Blessing. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The bright star, Cure Blessing!" Miyazaki Inase Inase is a 14 year old who is called by the other junior high students "Queen of Intelligence". She always wears glasses even though she does not need them. Her alter ego is Cure Brainiac. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The intelligent star, Cure Brainiac!" Izumi Pichi Pichi is a hyper 12 year old who always tries to find lucky pennies so she will have a great day. She enjoys exercising but also likes to relax and play games. Her alter ego is Cure Active. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The strong star, Cure Active!" Kagawa Miyabi Miyabi is a 14 year old role model who wishes to let Michiru be a role model with her. Admired by many people, she tries not to let her selfish side come in. Her alter ego is Cure Elegant. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The mature star, Cure Elegant!" Yasutake Deki Deki is another intelligent student at 16 years. Unlike Inase, Deki does not wear glasses, but still studies a lot and is high school's "Queen of Intelligence". Her alter ego is Cure Page. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The reading star, Cure Page!" Hirano Shizuka Shizuka is a more laid back 14 year old, steering her out of arguments. She wishes to bring world peace to the world and hopes no more wars will happen. Her alter ego is Cure Settle. *'Transformation+Intro Phrase:' "Pretty Cure! Please Awaken!" "The calm star, Cure Settle!" Mascots Twinkle The Cures' only mascot, she was the only human girl living in Star Haven, but after Bowser's attack, she had fallen from the sky, laying unconscious until Namari's arrival. A young and adorable girl, she is always following the Cures and looking for adventure. The Villainous Army Bowser The King of the Koopas...or at least until now, because Bowser is the only living Koopa these days. Without Princess Peach, his goal is to keep the Star Rod to himself. Later on, it is revealed he has a connection with the Cures...one from a millennium ago... Bowser's Troops Even without the Mario Brothers, the enemies, besides Koopas, are the monsters the Cures must fight, except this time they are grown larger. Bowser Jr. Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. is the second-in-command who once was a rival of Mario's, now he's a rival of the Pretty Cure (who despise him for being cute and evil). He's always planning, but it doesn't always turn out like it's supposed to. Trivia Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Pretty Cure ★ Haven Category:Fan Series